Tempestad
by orquidblack
Summary: Los años han pasado, y entre ellos la madurez, la comprensión y la resignación han llegado ¿Podrá un elaborado plan, en una noche de tempestad, conseguir que el Maou Yuuri Shibuya recupere el amor de un noble mazoku?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta maravillosa pareja. Los conozco desde hace unos meses, pero me enamore de ellos.

Ojala les guste el fic. Constara de tres capítulo no más. Espero que me cuenten qué tal.

Desde ya les agrazco por leer!

Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Tempestad<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

La tempestad se había desatado. Las gotas de agua caían sin tregua alguna, danzando sin cesar entre medio de la oscuridad, y del espeso follaje de los árboles del abismal bosque, en el que el trío de figuras masculinas se encontraban paradas. Los tres ya se encontraban con sus ropas, cabellos y piel, totalmente empapados. Uno de ellos no se dignaba siquiera a mirar a sus acompañantes, aún, a pesar del difícil panorama intentaba encontrar una razón lógica que pudiera explicar el cómo llegaron a una situación como esa, pero su cabeza no le daba frutos. Nada, nada, lo explicaba. Sus años y experiencia como soldado nunca lo habían preparado para una situación tan patética.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-terminó por mascullar aquella figura, que irritada pasó con algo de violencia una de sus blancas manos por encima de sus abundantes cabellos rubios.

-Calma, Lord Bielefeld. Ya encontraremos el camino de regreso-lo animó una de las figuras, cuyos anteojos ópticos a pesar de encontrarse empapados parecieron brillar con astucia y diversión, por la seguidilla de maldiciones que lanzaba el rubio demonio. Gesto muy típico de la personalidad del Gran Sabio, Ken Murata.

La última figura del grupo se acercó al rubio, quiso ponerle una mano sobre el hombro para animarlo, pero el otro se aparto con brusquedad.

-¡Vamos, Wolf! Te prometo que todo estará bien. No fue culpa de nadie que nos perdiéramos en la lluvia-le aseguró en tono conciliador, buscando su mirada después de su obvio rechazo.

Wolfram lo miró, atrapando al joven rey en una mirada glacial desde sus profundos ojos verdes, como si lo estuviera convirtiendo en diminutos trocitos. ¿Por qué ese enclenque gobernante que tenía nunca entendía nada? Acaso no se daba cuenta de la afrenta que significaba para un noble como él, el sólo hecho de haberse perdido en medio de un bosque desconocido, en un país extranjero, con esa horrible lluvia, y para rematarla con las dos figuras de más autoridad de su país. Su estomago dio un vuelco, al menos ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba allí, o la vergüenza seria eterna.

El rubio miró intermitentemente a ambos hombres morenos con desdén, ahora lo último que le faltaba era que de la nada apareciera un batallón de Trolls, y hasta allí la vida de los tres. ¡Por Shinou! ¡Por qué su vida era así!

-Creo que será mejor que caminemos, tal vez encontremos una salida, o un refugio-sugirió con suavidad Murata tratando de romper el tenso ambiente.

Los otros dos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Con renovados bríos, o quizá intentando mitigar en algo su frustración, Wolfram se puso a la delantera, con todos sus sentidos completamente alertas ante cualquier eventualidad. Por ese día, ya no quería más fallos.

El moreno rey lo siguió, dejando fluir velozmente entre su cabeza uno de los recuerdos que lo llevaron hasta ese momento.

"_-Eres un buen rey, Shibuya. Nadie podría jamás poner en duda tus capacidades, pero...tu terquedad últimamente se esta volviendo un gran defecto-comentó su gran amigo, el Gran Sabio, sentado despreocupadamente en uno de los sillones de su despacho en el castillo, Pacto de Sangre._

_El rey suspiro desganado, hundiendo ligeramente los hombros, mientras fingía leer un documento oficial desde su escritorio._

_-Es sólo que…-otro suspiro salió de sus labios-…no lo entiendo._

_-¿A quién?_

_-Murata-le recriminó-Tú sabes muy bien de quién habló. No te hagas._

_Una sonrisa zorruna adornó los labios del de anteojos._

_-¡Ah! ¡Te refieres a Lord Bielefeld!-exclamó fingidamente-¿Qué hay con él? Yo lo he visto muy bien. De hecho, hoy en la mañana me lo encontré en la biblioteca y me estuvo contando algo sobre como iba el embarazo de Greta._

_-Claro. A ti te cuenta cosas, a cualquiera-musito el rey con amargura-En cambio a mi me evade. No existo para él._

_El Gran Sabio arqueó una ceja._

_-Él no hace eso, lo he visto. Te trata como a todos. Estás paranoico, Shibuya._

_-¡No lo estoy!-exclamó con firmeza el Maou levantándose de su escritorio y apoyando las palmas de las manos en la mesa-Wolf ya no es como antes-dijo quedito, perdiendo su oscura mirada en la nada-Cuándo rompí el compromiso con él, creí que me odiaría, o al menos que terminaría calcinado, pero no paso nada. Al contrario, siguió a mi lado como soldado y amigo, incluso nos acercamos más. Después cuándo me fui a estudiar a la Universidad, nuestra amistad no cambio a pesar de que nos veíamos muy poco. Nunca me reclamó, ni chisto, no hizo ninguna clase de comentarios sobre mi vida privada. Ni siquiera cuándo le presente a mi ex novia, ni menos aquella vez que le dije que en una fiesta de la facultad me embriague y me bese con un hombre-el moreno apretó los labios, en un rictus de mal disimulada molestia-¡Nada, Murata! ¡Nada! Él….él me trata tan… ¡Ah!...No le importa lo que hago, nada de mí. De seguro si me tirara de un puente, tampoco le importaría, y todo seguiría igual._

_-¿Por qué quieres importarle tanto a Lord Bielefeld?_

_Yuuri Shibuya se atragantó con la pregunta, y tuvó que pasar saliva varias veces para ser capaz de contestar._

_-Porque él es…es…- "Mío, mío, mío" una voz en su interior le dio la respuesta-…es Wolfram._

_-¡Ah! Shibuya, eres un caso perdido. De verdad no creo que al Lord no le importes. Solamente ocurre lo normal, después de once años desde que se conocen, él ya ha rehecho su vida, en especial, considerando que no son prometidos-el Gran Sabio buscó la mirada del otro-Como tú bien dices es tu amigo, y por eso mismo no tiene nada que reprocharte. En efecto, es un compañero formidable, te ha apoyado y ayudado en todo. Además ya debe haberte superado, y te trata como siempre quisiste, como tu mejor amigo._

_-Wolf no puede hacer eso._

_-¿No puede? _

_Ante el silencio del otro moreno, Ken quiso insistir, aquello le resultaba tremendamente interesante. Su amigo, su rey en la cuerda floja._

_-Dime una cosa, Shibuya. Si mañana mismo Lord Bielefeld llegará hasta tu despacho, y te anunciara que esta comprometido, perdidamente enamorado, y que se casara lo más pronto posible ¿Qué harías?_

_Aquellas palabras tuvieron la virtud de remover muchas cosas en el interior del rey demonio, algunas ya sabidas y otras redescubiertas._

_-¡No! ¡No!_

_-¿No qué?_

_-¡Basta, Murata! Deja…deja de decir esas…esas cosas. Eso no va a suceder. Ya no quiero hablar más del asunto._

_-Shibuya, no tienes remedio, y por eso lo vas a perder para siempre"_

A medida que Wolfram avanzaba, haciendo sonar sus botas en la tierra mojada llena de ramas y hojas, tanto Murata como Yuuri caminaban en completo silencio, aunque el último iba como hipnotizado detrás de la esbelta figura de su ex prometido. Aquel joven se había transformado en su pequeño tormento personal. Definitivamente debía afirmar que los años no hacían más que sentarle de maravillas al demonio. Era como si su belleza aumentara desafiando la lógica y la más refinada de las estéticas.

Ahora sus cabellos dorados estaban un poco más largos, con aquellos rizos casi por debajo de los hombros; su piel tan clara brillaba a causa de las gotas de agua, invitando a cualquiera a pecar en la pureza etérea que insinuaba; sus ojos, esas preciosas esmeraldas parecían haberse vuelto un bosque traicionero que lo atrapó, y ya no lo devolvió jamás; y esos labios ¡Oh, Shinou! ¿Por qué eran tan tentadores? ¿Por qué cuándo el rubio hablaba sólo veía la carnosidad y la humedad en ellos? El joven rey sintió un familiar pinchazo en la ingle, que se intensifico apenas recorrió, con sus ojos oscuros cargados de deseo, la figura pequeña, tan adolescente y espigada, que rápida y ágil, se movía con soltura y elegancia guiando el camino.

Había hecho eso miles de veces, quedarse observándolo hasta que la necesidad de su cuerpo por el de él era tan grande que debía buscar alivio inmediato, o cometería una estupidez. Auto-alivio la mayoría de las veces, porque si iba en busca de otro cuerpo para saciarse, generalmente el de una chica en su mundo, lo único que hacía era torturarse más, ya que sólo lo veía a él. Fantaseaba en su anhelo caliente de que era Wolfram el cuerpo tembloroso debajo suyo. Sin embargo, cuando el sopor del clímax menguaba, y se enfrentaba a la cruda realidad, se sentía enfermo por dentro. Un sucio, un traidor, un infiel. Y eso era mucho peor, ya que la necesidad por el rubio demonio seguía creciendo, hambrienta como un animal salvaje. Latente cada vez que pensaba en él, lo que era siempre, como una tortura agónica que amenazaba con desbordarse.

Y quizás, lo más terrible de toda esa interacción, era que el ojiverde ni enterado estaba. Para ser honestos, Wolfram no hacía nada para provocarlo, simplemente era él en estado natural, y aquello era peor, porque Yuuri presentía que si alguna vez, por un designio divino, y mucha, mucha suerte de su lado, lograba al fin tenerlo entre sus brazos, jamás se saciaría. Nunca podría renunciar a él.

Con desazón ahogó un suspiro entre sus labios.

El problema era que una vez pudo ser suyo, pero por su inseguridad y estupidez lo había perdido. Y ahora, después de tantos años, ya estaba desesperado. Sus sentimientos eran un embalse al límite, incluso a veces creía que se estaba volviendo loco.

De pronto, detuvieron sus pasos entre el bosque y la lluvia, y la voz de Murata lo sacó de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a lo que hablaba el moreno y el rubio.

-¿Qué sugiere, excelencia? ¿Nos alojamos en esa cabaña?

Los ojos verdes del noble estudiaron el entorno con cuidado, e instintivamente se llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

-Quédense aquí. Iré a investigar, y les avisare si es seguro-les anunció con esa voz principesca que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

Yuuri quiso protestar, la idea de su ex prometido enfrentando posibles peligros en solitario, no le agradaba para nada, pero la mirada resuelta y tranquila del Gran Sabio le indicó que guardara silencio, y se calmara, él ya tenía todo bajo control.

Al poco rato el joven mazoku regresó indicándoles que la vieja cabaña estaba totalmente deshabitada, algo sucia, pero por lo demás parecía un sitio lo suficientemente aceptable para pernoctar la noche, al menos hasta que tuvieran un plan, o la lluvia amainara.

Murata observó divertido al par de hombres que actuaban tan distintos a como fueran años atrás cuando se conocieron. Era una ironía de la vida que ahora fuera Shibuya quien buscara el más mínimo contacto con el Lord, y que fuera precisamente esté último quien sólo se limitara a actuar con indiferente cortesía cuando se le acercaba demasiado. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por lo surrealista de la situación, pero se abstuvo por el bien de su pose de Sabio, y porque no deseaba arruinar los planes antes de tiempo.

Una vez los tres estuvieron dentro de la cabaña, el olor a moho, y madera húmeda, los saturó. Wolfram encendió una llama de fuego en una de sus palmas para que pudieran verse los rostros entre medio de tanta oscuridad.

-Haré un fuego para que entremos en calor, pero creo que…eh…-carraspeó incómodo el demonio-…debemos quitarnos la ropa mojada-masculló al fin mirando a la nada, deseoso de que ninguno de los morenos viera el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus pálidas mejillas.

El Gran Sabio sólo sonrió ante las palabras e inmediatamente comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas con verdadera desfachatez, a su lado el rubio siguió su ejemplo aunque con algo más de timidez, después de todo provenía de una estricta cuna noble, no podía ser tan sinvergüenza.

Sin duda, el caso del rey demonio era totalmente opuesto, pues sentía que de pronto había demasiada calor en la habitación, tanta calor quemándolo desde su interior. Apenas fue capaz de tragar algo de saliva cuando sus ojos oscuros buscaron como imanes la figura del ángel-demonio, y sintió al ver su pálida piel resaltando entre las sombras, que moriría allí mismo por combustión espontanea. Y otra vez volvió a reprocharse ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Tantos años al lado de semejante e increíble hombre, y jamás se permitió intentar algo con él más allá del escudo de la amistad. El rubio tenía razón en el pasado. No era más que un debilucho. Un enclenque en todo su esplendor.

Pero aún así, quería ser perseverante y positivo, pensar al menos que aquella actitud formaba parte del pasado, y en este presente y futuro deseaba, quería por sobre todas las cosas una posibilidad para demostrarle a Wolfram Von Bielefeld, que ese rey antiguamente cobarde, podía llegar a ser digno de él, o al menos podía jurarle que le dedicaría el resto de su vida a demostrárselo.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Esas mantas que se ven allí, no parecen estar tan destruidas y sucias ¿Podríamos utilizarlas para cubrirnos e intentar dormir en el suelo?-sugirió de repente el Gran Sabio, divertido a más no poder por la turbación de ambos jóvenes al verse semi desnudos después del compromiso roto.

-Esta…esta bien, Murata. Es buena idea-balbuceó torpemente el rey, moviéndose rápidamente para ser de utilidad, y traer por sí mismo las mantas que yacían desperdigas de manera muy casual sobre una rustica mesa de madera, que además resultaba ser el único mueble de la cabaña.

Wolfram agradeció infinitamente a quien lo escuchara, el hecho de poder cubrirse con algo, ya que por una extraña razón se sentía demasiado expuesto, y visiblemente turbado.

Luego de que se acomodaran, acordaron esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para buscar alguna clase de salida. Charlaron un rato sobre algunos asuntos de Estado, hasta que el sueño hizo acto de presencia comenzando a adormecerlos, con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia de fondo.

El rubio demonio, después de un rato, se acomodó con su manta, sentado contra una de las paredes de la cabaña, y cuando se cercioró de que los morenos a su lado ya dormían, obligó a sus ojos a cerrarse, aunque aquello no fuera más que una apariencia ya que todo en él se encontraba despierto y vivaz ante cualquier tipo de amenaza. Lo único negativo de dicho estado es que siempre terminaba perdido en quiméricas cavilaciones, en instantes fugaces dónde su mente pensaba demasiado.

Reprimió un resoplido mientras sus emociones caprichosas le jugaban una mala pasada al traerle un ramalazo de ilusiones platónicas unidas a su siempre amable rey. Por unos momentos, quiso sonreír con nostalgia al recordar a su viejo amor, a las expectativas, sueños y anhelos, que tan profundamente lo ligaron a él en el pasado.

Con el pasar de los años ya había asumido que lo suyo con Yuuri era un imposible que desde el accidental compromiso estuvo destinado al fracaso. Entre medio de la resignación, la rabia y el dolor, pudo encontrar el sosiego suficiente para seguir viviendo, aunque debía reconocer que durante los años en que el rey estuvo en la universidad, esté último no se la puso nada fácil al tener novia, y sus comportamientos en fiestas, como ese beso con otro hombre. Hubiese querido calcinar a unos cuantos en esos años, pero él ya no tenía derechos. Nada. Sólo era un soldado de casa noble, con una inusual amistad con su Heika.

Su corazón dio un tumbo triste, consciente de la realidad.

Wolfram sabía que amaría a su rey hasta el día de su muerte, y quizás en el más allá. A veces no sabía si pensar que eso era una bendición, o una maldición en su vida. Además también tenía la macabra certeza de que en el día de su deceso, lo último que registraría sería su dulce sonrisa antes de partir.

Mientras pensaba en eso, un extraño sopor lo empezó a invadir, instintivamente luchó por combatirlo, quiso abrir los ojos, mas no supo con claridad si llegó a hacerlo alguna vez, puesto que podría haber sido o no producto de su imaginación el brillo fugaz de unos anteojos antes de caer por completo en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>-¡Heika! ¡Heika! ¡Heika! ¡Por Shinou!-gritaba ofuscado un rubio mazoku mientras zarandeaba a un dormido rey pelinegro casi con violencia-¡Yuuri!<p>

De un sobresalto el Maou se puso de pie, completamente atontado mirando de un lado para otro buscando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, hasta que sus oscuros ojos se quedaron fijos en la figura semidesnuda de su ex prometido frente a él.

-¿Qué… qué… pasa Wolf?- cuestionó con la garganta seca.

-El Gran Sabio desapareció. No se encuentra en la cabaña. Quise salir a buscarlo, pero la maldita lluvia aún continúa-exclamó desesperado, perdiendo completamente los bríos. No podía creer que todo aquello le estuviera pasando a él. Se sentía tan mal. Se estaba convirtiendo en un soldado incapaz de proteger a su gente, y aún no podía llegar a explicarse el tremendo fallo que cometió al dormirse. Por un tubo se habían ido para él todos esos años de entrenamiento.

Al escucharlo a Yuuri le pareció que de un momento a otro el noble comenzaría a tirarse de los cabellos. Hubiese querido reír, pero sabía que debía mantener la compostura. Era ahora o nunca. Él ya había crecido, y había tomado una decisión semanas atrás que lo llevaron a ese lugar.

"_-Ayúdame._

_La voz del Maou sobresaltó al Gran Sabio, que se encontraba apaciblemente merendando unos pastelillos en una habitación del castillo. Ni siquiera se percató de en que momento entró Yuuri al cuarto._

_-¿En qué, mi buen amigo?-respondió jovial._

_El joven rey tomó una bocanada de aire para infundirse todo el valor que sentía que no tenía cuando se trataba de esa situación en particular._

_-Ne…Necesito que me ayudes a retener a Wolf. Él…él va a asumir el lugar de Waltorana en las tierras de los Bielefeld._

_Murata chasqueó la lengua, mientras veía como el otro se retorcía las manos nerviosamente sobre su traje._

_-¡Ah! Shibuya, ya deja en paz al Lord ¿Por qué insistes en retenerlo a tu lado? Deberías estar feliz por él ¿Qué te pasa? _

_-Yo…_

_El Gran Sabio casi podía escuchar como la saliva pasaba por la boca de Yuuri, y el sonido de su corazón retumbaba como un tambor en las paredes del cuarto como música de fondo._

_-¿Tú qué?-lo presionó un poco más, divertido y aliviado, de ver al fin caer la última barrera._

_-Yo lo amo."_

-Tranquilízate, Wolf-empezó a hablar con tono conciliador el moreno después de salir de sus recuerdos-Murata no ha desaparecido. Te garantizo que debe encontrarse perfectamente bien. Él se fue porque yo se lo pedí-terminó de explicarle con la voz ahora totalmente enronquecida.

Las bellas esmeraldas se abrieron desmesuradamente, conmocionadas.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?-murmuró confundido Wolfram.


	2. Chapter 2

Namaste!

Ojala les guste este capí, y ya ahora sólo quedaría uno :)

Gracias por el apoyo en mi primera incursión con esta pareja. Gracias a los reviews y lectores/as anónimos.

Que lo disfruten. Cariños!

* * *

><p><strong>Tempestad<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Yuuri se quedó en absoluto silencio, con la vista fija en el rubio, situación que además de ofuscar al otro, comenzaba de pronto a colocarlo inesperadamente nervioso ya que la mirada de su Rey, se había vuelto notablemente intensa, cargada de algo que por más que el noble se esforzara, no podía descifrar.

Irritado chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Me explicarás o qué?-terminó por increparlo, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho aún desnudo.

Yuuri sintió los nervios encaramársele por todos los rincones de su piel, pero tenía claro que si seguía dudando, el precio que tendría que pagar sería cada vez más caro, y quizás ya no habría otra oportunidad como la que tan generosamente Murata había preparado.

-Yo…

Una elegante ceja rubia se alzó con elegancia.

-¿Qué?

-Ehh supe por Gwendal que pretendes irte a las tierras de tu tío, y ocupar su lugar definitivamente ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Esperabas estar a las puertas del castillo listo para marcharte, y ahí decírmelo?-le reclamó.

Wolfram soltó un suspiro resignado. Debió haber predicho que alguno de sus hermanos abriría la boca ante el Maou. Irse a Bielefeld era una decisión en la que no quería ahondar, mas no podía evitar.

-Sí, me iré. Mi tío creé que ya es tiempo de que asuma un rol más activo en las tierras, que a su deceso, serán mías. Me parece una buena oportunidad-le confirmó encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente-Además no pensé que fuera a importarte.

-¡Claro que me importa!-exclamó Yuuri algo alterado, cosa que extraño sobremanera a su ex prometido.

Wolfram lo miró intrigado, de todas las conversaciones que habían tenido durante años, el rumbo de esta se le estaba volviendo extrañamente difícil de descifrar.

-¿Por qué?

-Vas a abandonarme. No podré soportarlo-lo acusó.

La cabeza del rubio hizo un cortocircuito. No estaba entendiendo nada. A lo mejor la lluvia le había aguado la cabeza al otro, y ya se encontraba hablando incoherencias. No seria la primera vez después de todo.

-Pero que ridiculeces dices, enclenque-lo amonestó como un padre a un hijo- Sólo me iré a vivir allá. Sigo siendo un soldado fiel al Maou, siempre estaré bajo tu servicio cuando me solicites.

Yuuri apretó los dientes hasta casi desencajarse la mandíbula. Su ex prometido no estaba captando bien el mensaje.

-No es suficiente-replicó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarse a zarandear al rubio, y que viera en sus ojos su más grande verdad, y su más escondido secreto.

-¿De qué hablas? Estás muy raro, enclenque.

El moreno notó su obvia confusión, y se decidió por terminar con su agonía de una vez por todas.

-Yo…Te amo.

Wolfram tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de un sueño, incluso creyó que dejó de respirar por unos segundos para luego hiperventilar, mientras su rostro se volvía aún más pálido.

Afuera de la cabaña las gotas de lluvia de pronto incrementaron su caída, casi como si el cielo se hubiese rebelado, y ahora lanzara con arrebato el agua tempestuosa que los tenía atrapados en tan íntima situación.

-Quédate conmigo-le suplico, luego de unos interminables segundos sin respuesta por parte del otro, el Rey-Si alguna vez me quisiste, o me amaste más que como un amigo. Dame otra oportunidad-los ojos ónix buscaban afanosamente las pozas verdes, que le rehuían-Sé que tal vez te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero….Yo te amo como no tienes idea. Y estoy dispuesto a todo para demostrártelo.

El soldado sentía el cuerpo pesado, y creía que de un momento a otro sus piernas no resistirían más tiempo de pie. De todo lo que pudieran haberle dicho, aquello no se encontraba ni en la más remota de sus fantasías. ¿Cómo podía ese debilucho hacerle eso ahora? Después de tanto tiempo; de tantas cosas; de tanto daño.

El demonio de fuego se obligó a recomponerse.

-No, no…Yuuri-Wolfram negó varias veces con la cabeza más para sí mismo que para el Maou-Es...es demasiado tarde. No sé si resista volver a sufrir; pasar por todo otra vez-soltó un suspiró casi agónico, mirando directamente las paredes de la cabaña, evitando a toda costa enfrentar su mirada-Volver al pasado, a aquellos días en que tú sólo querías una dulce joven con quien casarte y tener muchos hijos. Cuándo me rechazabas públicamente, y me pedías únicamente amistad ¿Acaso no era eso lo que siempre quisiste de mí? ¿Lo qué siempre me exigiste cada vez que yo me acercaba demasiado a ti?

Wolfram Von Bielefeld acertó con el puñal de la verdad, directamente al corazón del Maou. Desgarro uno a uno los hilos de sus sentimientos trayéndole a su realidad, y consciencia, lo injusto y cruel que fue con el demonio en el pasado, cuando pudo haberlo tenido todo.

Probablemente no le alcanzaría la vida para redimirse con él.

-¡Por favor, Wolf! Por favor yo….he cambiado. Ya no soy ese crío indeciso de antes-le dijo con la voz cortada-Te necesito tanto… ¡Por favor, ámame!-le rogó mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros, en una petición desolada, moribunda.

Una sonrisa amarga nació en los tentadores labios del mazoku. Traer a colación el pasado le hacía recordar las razones de porque se encontraban en esa situación. Y aquello más que alegrarlo, lo destrozaba.

-¿Amarte?-lo cuestionó como si se tratara de un loco-Yo te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Siempre lo haré-le declaró solemne-Pero amar a alguien no siempre significa que te quedarás con esa persona.

Las facciones del Rey de los demonios se desfiguraron. Pese a lo que el ojiverde había dicho, tenía que aferrarse a la esperanza de que si aún lo amaba, todavía podría existir un futuro para ellos dos, juntos. Como siempre debió ser.

-¿Acaso no lucharás por nosotros? ¿Por nuestro amor?-Yuuri no pudo evitar reprocharle, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo.

Una carcajada triste resonó en la cabaña, perdiéndose entre el sonido del agua que caía.

-Enclenque-musitó- Estoy cansado, Yuuri. Luche por más de cuatro años, el tiempo que duro nuestro compromiso, porque me mirarás con otros ojos. Di lo mejor de mí hasta que termine convirtiéndome en lo que tanto querías, tu amigo. Es demasiado para mi corazón que me pidas ser otra cosa para ti a estas alturas, además….-el rubio tragó saliva, esforzando sobremanera porque aquel nudo que repentinamente se había instalado en su garganta desapareciera-… Nunca existió un nosotros.

Ese fue el golpe de gloria.

-NO, NO, NO…. ¡No lo acepto, Wolfram!-le grito totalmente descolocado. El dolor en su interior era insoportable. Jamás creyó que podría llegar a sentirse tan desgarrado por dentro.

El rubio decidió ignorar sus palabras, sabía que si seguían hablando volverían a hacerse más daño del ya expuesto, y por lo visto, eso era lo único para lo que servían. Así que incómodo, se acercó hasta la pila de ropa que habían dejado la noche anterior, y comenzó a vestirse en completo mutismo. No quería que Yuuri viera los sentimientos que se habían desatado en él con su declaración, ni la reacción acuosa que se estaba formando en sus pupilas. Hubiese deseado ser capaz de lanzarse a sus brazos, y aceptarlo con una sonrisa y el corazón limpio, pero hacerlo seria mentirle, y él entre todo era un hombre sincero.

Amaba a su enclenque, a su debilucho, sin embargo, se sentía incapaz, por el momento, de olvidar. Las heridas sangraban demasiado, y algunas cicatrices habían cerrado en los años en que Yuuri estuvo en la universidad, ya no estaba seguro de que pudiera haber un "ellos" o un "nosotros" en el futuro. Estaba demasiado confundido, y pese a que siempre se caracterizo por ser un demonio impulsivo al igual que su elemento. No podía darse el lujo de tomar una decisión sin paz en su corazón.

-¿Tienes… miedo de mí, de un nosotros?-lo cuestionó repentinamente el Maou, dejando su cuerpo paralizado.

Los ojos brillantes en lágrimas retenidas del demonio se dirigieron hacía él, contemplándolo con profundidad, sondeando en su interior, buscando algo, hasta que se decidió a responder vencido por la situación.

-Sí, Yuuri-musito con la verdad más pura de su alma-Te tengo miedo. No puedo permitir que me lastimes otra vez. Lo siento, yo… yo no puedo estar contigo.

Dolido por sus palabras, el moreno cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No lo hare-le afirmó con vehemencia-Yo te amo ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quede claro? Pídeme lo que sea, y te lo daré.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Eh…-Yuuri calló, hasta que entendió la pregunta-Desde… siempre

Una solitaria lágrima descendió por el etéreo rostro del demonio de fuego ya que enseguida la aparto de un manotazo. Yuuri al verlo quiso acercarse a él, abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, pero el otro retrocedió unos pasos, rechazándolo.

-Creo…. que te acabas de responder tus preguntas.

Un silencio profundamente tenso e incómodo siguió a las palabras del rubio. Y oh, sí. Claro que el moreno se daba cuenta al fin de los temores de Wolfram hacía él. Era algo tan simple, tan sencillo. Le hizo daño, aunque nunca haya sido a posta, cuando eran prometidos, y siguió haciéndolo después cuando inicio esa loca carrera amorosa con novia, y fiestas locas de universitarios, mientras su bello delirio lo amaba, y se guardaba el dolor para sí mismo.

Se odio intensamente por haberle provocado eso. No podía culparle de rechazarle, él mismo se repudiaba por ser tan genuinamente idiota.

-Supongo que el Gran Sabio volverá en algún momento-Wolfram bajó la vista, ocultando las expresiones de su rostro con sus brillantes cabellos dorados-Iré a esperarlo afuera.

-Pero esta lloviendo-replicó el moreno haciendo lo imposible porque Wolfram no se apartara, no se fuera.

El rubio apretó fuertemente los puños de sus manos. Yuuri realmente se esmeraba en volverle todo más difícil.

-No importa-soltó algo brusco- Soy un soldado, puedo resistirlo todo-terminó de decirle antes de salir de la cabaña dando un portazo.

Cuando vio su estilizada silueta alejarse, quiso ir tras de él, retenerlo, obligarlo a creer en sus palabras, sin embargo no hizo nada más que hundirse en la más oscura de las depresiones, nada importaba hora si Wolfram no lo aceptaba a su lado. Ya lo había perdido sentimentalmente, e iba a hacerlo físicamente cuando se fuera a Bielefeld.

Era terrible la sensación de comprender con divina precisión el valor de lo que se dice en el momento correcto, o el valor de lo que se hace con asertividad cuando se tiene la suficiente valentía para luchar por lo que se quiere. El no haberlo hecho antes, sería su más grande condena, pues no había felicidad para él sin su ex prometido.

Sobrepasado por el vendaval de emociones, el moreno soltó un furioso golpe cargado levemente con parte de su mayoku, destrozando de paso la solitaria mesa, y parte del piso de la cabaña.

Ahogó un grito gutural entre medio de la impotencia por no ser capaz de que Wolfram comprendiera su amor por él.

El Maou en su interior, aquella personalidad que tanto entrenamiento le costo controlar, estaba inusualmente despierta, embravecida, hambrienta por reclamar lo suyo, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Y Yuuri no podía permitirlo, así que no le quedo de otra más que luchar contra la turbiedad dentro suyo, hasta ser capaz de aplacarse. Sin embargo, una extraña energía se apodero de él, infundiéndole unos ánimos que rato atrás pensó perdidos. Que ambas personalidades se fusionaran con un único objetivo en mente, que no fuera la paz, tal vez podría ser lo mejor que le había pasado.

-Wolf….

* * *

><p>Cuando regresaron a Shin Makoku luego de esa estrategia tan bien armada por Ken Murata, y que no dio los frutos que el Rey de los demonios se esperaba. La relación entre el par de ex prometidos se había tornado intensamente tensa, y dotada de una extraña timidez. A todos los habitantes del castillo se les hacía horripilantemente incómodo compartir aire con esos dos cuando se les encontraba en la misma habitación; las cenas o cualquier comida ya no eran disfrutadas por todos; y ciertamente resultaba penoso ver como el Maou se desesperaba por conseguir aunque fuera una sola mirada del demonio de fuego, mientras esté simplemente se llenaba de misiones, y entrenamientos extenuantes con su guardia, con la única finalidad de dejar de pensar en Yuuri, y focalizar sus energías en el trabajo junto a su pronta partida.<p>

Desgraciadamente el día que tanto temió el Maou llegó. Esa mañana el moreno contemplo el cielo desde una ventana de su habitación real con el alma desprendida. Con dolor vio al sol salir, alegre y primoroso, tan parecido a su demonio dorado. Iba a extrañarlo horrores, pero ahora ya más calmado, veía su partida como una ventaja a su favor. Se había propuesto conquistar y re-enamorar a ese escurridizo rubio, y no descansaría hasta que lo consiguiera.

Una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios. Aunque su decisión lo alentaba, era inevitable que doliera ese amor.

* * *

><p>Wolfram tenía el estomago revuelto de los nervios, y de esa acuciante angustia que lo perseguía desde aquel momento en la cabaña. Por eso mismo, se saltó el desayuno de esa mañana, y tratando de acallar las voces en su cabeza, caminó a prisa hacía su habitación para recoger sus últimas pertenencias antes de iniciar su viaje. Quería terminar con todo de una buena vez.<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver que su habitación tenía un nuevo ocupante. Fue imposible evitar que su corazón galopara embravecido. No importaban los años, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en su persona.

Se obligó a carraspear para salir de su estado.

-¡Enclenque!-exclamó -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a ayudarme a llevar el equipaje?

El moreno, ubicado de pie a unos pasos de distancia, le sonrió suavemente.

-No. Vine a decirte algo. Necesito que lo recuerdes bien.

Al demonio el corazón le dio un brusco vuelco. Presentía que aquello que le diría podía o gustarle mucho, o terminar rebasando los límites de su explosivo carácter.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te amo, y no voy a rendirme. Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario por ti.

Aquellas palabras le crisparon la paciencia al rubio. No podía entender la insistencia del otro ¿Por qué? Acaso no se daba cuenta que dañaba.

-¡Por Shinou! ¡Deja de decir eso!-se quejó furioso, acercándose unos pasos al otro- Lo mejor es que te busques una esposa. Yo me voy y…

-No-lo cortó el otro con un ademán imperativo de manos-Puedo ser un enclenque, pero sé lo que quiero, siempre lo supe, pero mis miedos me impidieron decirlo en voz alta. Y eso eres tú.

El rubio mazoku se mordió los labios hasta hacérselos enrojecer, anonadado. Totalmente ausente de la sensualidad que aquel gesto provocaba, y lo que inconscientemente estaba despertando en su Rey, que deseoso lo miraba a punto de explotar de las ganas reprimidas.

-Perdóname….-le dijo de la nada Yuuri que intempestivamente había dado unos pasos hacía él-…no puedo resistirlo.

-¿De qué ha…

Con una rapidez que el demonio no se espero, y que tampoco previo, fue empotrado bruscamente contra la pared, y su boca fue apresada en un beso por lo demás terriblemente hambriento y apasionado, que creyó ahogarse con su propio aire.

Con sus manos atrapando su hermoso rostro, el Rey de los demonios sometió a su ex prometido a su demandante muestra de afecto.

Los labios del Maou iniciaron un brusco contacto al que se le unió su lengua, que se adentró en la cálida cavidad, ávida de explorar y sentir a plenitud el dulce sabor del mazoku, sus dientes también se unieron mordisqueando en intervalos, los esponjosos labios, buscando retener todo de él. El súbito deseo por tomarlo lo enloqueció en ansias de devorarlo, y sólo eso lo hizo reaccionar.

El moreno se separó inesperadamente del rubio, agitado y jadeante.

-Te quiero a ti. Nadie más, nunca. Sólo tú-terminó por musitarle sobre los labios, ahora rojizos por el fogoso beso de momentos antes. Estuvo a punto de sucumbir y volver a besarlo, pero se contuvo. Debía ser paciente, y esperar a que el príncipe fuera de buena gana a él.

Se apartó, y compartió una última mirada con el otro antes de abandonar la alcoba, dejando a un noble totalmente estupefacto, y con la sangre corriendo por sus venas a mil. Inconscientemente Wolfram se llevó los dedos de una de sus manos hasta tocar sus labios. Los sentía húmedos, y calientes. Aún podía paladear el sabor intoxicante de Yuuri mezclado con el suyo, y la adrenalina de la excitación torturándolo.

Rato después, Wolfram ya se encontraba complemente listo mientras llegaba hacía la entrada del castillo, donde ya lo esperaban para despedirse de él. Sintió un apretón interno, pero estaba decido a ignorarlo.

Su terquedad no tenía fin.

Se despidió de sus hermanos con un escueto apretón de manos; y de los demás con palabras relativamente corteses, aunque se le hizo imposible evitar el asfixiante abrazo al que fue sometido por su madre, la ex Maou. Después, sólo le hizo una sobria inclinación de cabeza a Yuuri pues no sabía como comportarse, aún tenía los sentimientos demasiado revueltos por aquel beso robado, y el simple hecho de mirarlo le revoloteaba las hormonas. Ver al enclenque comportase tan maduramente y firme con él, lo abochornaba hasta límites insospechados, no quería comportarse como una de esas colegiales enamoradizas del mundo del moreno.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente pues no quería que alguien advirtiera su turbación, pero antes de abordar el carruaje, una mano lo cogió desprevenidamente del codo de uno de sus brazos jalonándolo hasta quedar atrapado en un fuerte abrazo de parte de Yuuri. Sintió a su corazón detenerse, y luego reiniciar una carrera desquiciante contra su pecho, estaba seguro que su cuerpo tembló como una hoja, y sus ojos se cerraron extasiados ante la maravilla del olor del Maou, completamente amaderado y varonil.

-No habrá un adiós entre nosotros, Wolf-le susurro al oído mientras su abrazo se volvía más intenso, quería grabarse a fuego la deliciosa esencia que componía al demonio-Sólo existirá entre ambos una distancia, y me encargare de que desaparezca.

Sin previo aviso, el Rey lo soltó como si quemara, y sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir algo, el demonio se embarco hacía su nuevo destino.

Mientras su medio de transporte avanzaba, Wolfram cerró los ojos, adolorido por dentro. Estuvo a punto de mandar todo por la borda, pedirle al cochero que se detuviera, y regresar a los brazos de Yuuri, sobre todo ahora que sabía que lo recibirían abiertos, pero la razón, y ese orgullo herido no le dieron tregua, hasta que el castillo Pacto de Sangre desapareció del campo visual.

Al final se había quedado donde estaba, sentado entre medio de la sobria elegancia de los asientos afelpados, sintiendo el sonido exterior de las pisadas de los caballos, correspondientes a su guardia personal, sumado al ruido de las ruedas del carruaje.

Aquello se le hizo insoportable. Sentía un abismal vació en su estomago; en su corazón, en su alma. No podía dejar de preguntarse si es que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

De un instante a otro, abrió sus profundas esmeraldas, sorprendido. Su rostro tan claro como la luna se acercó a una de las ventanas del carruaje. Acongojado, y con el corazón hecho un puño, observo como una intensa lluvia se había desatado en Shin Makoku. Una tempestad en pleno verano.

Lo supo enseguida. Era una señal de su Rey.

-Yuuri…-musitó a punto de echarse a llorar. El moreno no iba a rendirse con él, y aquello le provocó una alegría inmensa, algo jamás experimentado.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer especialmente a quienes se tomaron su tiempo para comentar. Gracias:<strong>

**-Kira Kuran:** Oh, lindura! Gracias! y sí que tienes razón fue Murata quien propicio el encuentro, y bueno Yuuri como siempre es un idiota, aunque quiero que de el todo por el todo por Wolf, x eso lo estoy haciendo sufrir jojojo (q malvada) Espero tus comentarios. Abrazos!

**-Hohenheim x3:** :) que bueno que te haya interesado, espero te guste la continuación. Saludos!

**-NUMENEESSE:** Ufff he vuelto con la conti XD. Bueno, necesitaba que pasaran algunos años para que los sentimientos maduraran, y así desarrollar mejor sus personalidades. Ruego xq este capí haya sido de tu agrado =). Cariños!

**-Ace. Angell:** Es muy cierto lo que dices, y no me gusta ver mucho sufrir a Wolf, así q Yuuri debe esforzarse x hacerse digno del rubio :D. Gracias x tus palabras! espero tus comentarios. Besos.

**-arlensienta:** Hola! he tratado de apurarme lo + posible con la continuación, y sÍ jajaja habrás lemon en el último capí, y será algo salvaje y apasionado, es q las hormonas y el esenario no dan para más XD. Espero te siga gustando el fic. Sayonara!

**-Aselie Masen:** Por supuesto que voy a terminar el fic, ya sólo le queda 1 capí, ojala y te siga gustando. Mmm todo al revés jajaja Sí, es que Yuuri es tan baka q se lo merece, que sufra x no apreciar al lindo Wolf a tiempo Muajajaja XD. Nos leemos ¡Cariños!


	3. Chapter 3

Holis!

Lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy con el último capí. Cruzo los dedos porque les guste :)

Quizás más adelante me aventure con un nuevo fic de este par.

Desde ya les doy las gracias por leer, y a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar reviews. Advierto que hay lemon.

Abrazos!

* * *

><p><strong>Tempestad<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Escucho crujir la puerta, y su cuerpo se tenso levemente, advirtiendo por el embriagante perfume floral que inundo la estancia, quien era la visita que se tomaba las confianzas de entrar a sus aposentos sin ser anunciada o invitada.

No quiso girarse para mirarle, simplemente fingió seguir observando pasivamente parte del trabajo de los jardineros de su tío, por una de las ventanas de su habitación.

-¿Vas a ignorarme mi querido Wolfie? ¿Igual a cómo lo haces con nuestro Maou?

El rubio mazoku cerró los ojos, y se propuso contar hasta mil en silencio para no perder los estribos.

-Madre-musitó con suavidad-¿Qué deseas?

La voluptuosa rubia sonrió desde su posición, sentada a los pies de la enorme cama de su hijo menor.

-En primer lugar que me mires. Es de muy mala educación no mirar a las personas cuando tienes una conversación.

Fastidiado, el demonio se dio la vuelta dejando apoyada su espigada espalda contra el cristal del ventanal. Con evidente molestia, elevo una de sus perfectas cejas rubias.

-¿Y en segundo lugar?

La ex Maou buscó su mirada sosteniéndosela con firmeza, y dulce calidez.

-Quiero que me cuentes quién te mando tan lindo regalo-le expuso señalándole un objeto en una mesa lateral con elegantes revestimientos.

-No deberías hacer preguntas de las que ya conoces las respuestas-le respondió su atractivo hijo apretando los labios.

La mazoku adulta suspiro para sus adentros, completamente consciente de la terquedad y orgullo que encerraba el menor de sus vástagos. Wolfram podía ser muchas cosas, tanto positivas como negativas, pero cuándo se sentía herido huía como un animalito moribundo a lamerse las heridas en soledad, ignorando a todo el mundo con sus aires de autosuficiencia y fuerza.

Al final, no era más que un niño hambriento de amor. Y ella se culpaba en cierta medida por no haber sido capaz de darle bases más sólidas para que confiara en los demás, y ahora veía como su rubio niño se encerraba lejos del ser amado.

-Él te ama, y ya ha sufrido bastante-le dijo con una serenidad que no sentía, pues ambos jóvenes le preocupaban- ¿Hasta cuándo lo castigaras?

Las verdes esmeraldas que el ex prometido del actual Maou llevaba por ojos se entrecerraron molestas.

-Yo no lo castigo-sentenció airado- Es su culpa, él es el enclenque que sigue insistiendo.

Aquel intento de indiferencia por parte de Wolfram era dolorosa, para todo quien había conocido a los jóvenes cuando eran más críos, y se comportaban con esa cercanía que el amor cuando recién esta germinando produce.

-Por supuesto, lo eres todo para su Majestad. Deja tu orgullo atrás y date la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amas-la experiencia de la mujer hablaba por ella- Yo he visto muchos amores en mi vida, pero el que se tienen ustedes es único en su clase. Ni siquiera yo he podido conocer un sentimiento así.

El joven demonio de fuego, sintió su interior bullir de sentimientos yuxtapuestos ante lo dicho por su progenitora. Ya iba más de un año y medio, desde que abandonara Pacto de Sangre, y la única vez que había vuelto a ver otra vez a Yuuri fue cuando ambos se encontraron en el reino de su hija Greta para conocer a su nieta, la princesa Maya. En aquella ocasión el rubio hizo hasta lo imposible por no quedarse a solas con el rey, y luego de una semana partió porque su tío le necesitaba, esa fue sin duda una excelente excusa.

Pero eso no era lo único que había habido entre ellos. Desde que se fuera, el Rey Demonio lo había colmado de atenciones, de obsequios tanto de su mundo como del moreno, y no conforme con eso había sumado a su causa una serie de cartas románticas, donde le pedía perdón, le contaba lo que hacía, le hablaba de su amor y de un futuro juntos, pero él no se había tomado la molestia en responder. Se sentía turbado por esas atenciones, a veces hasta algo acosado, y aunque no negaba que le gustaban bastante, aún la inseguridad lo rondaba, haciendo que lo alejara de él a posta.

Era tan difícil olvidar el doloroso pasado, y perdonar ¿Cómo se suponía que debía aceptarlo otra vez? Si durante años lo único que obtuvo fue velado rechazo, y repudio por su condición masculina.

Y ahora, lo último que le había enviado Yuuri reposaba en una mesa junto a más de cien cartas. Esta vez tenía que reconocer que el moreno había sido creativo. Utilizando probablemente su potente Mayoku, el Maou había creado una flor, una replica de los "Hermoso Wolfram" que su madre había plantado en el castillo, pero aquella flor estaba hecha de los elementos, y cambiaba conforme pasaban las horas del día, a veces era de hielo; en otras parecía una brillante llama de fuego flameante; y así cambiaba sucesivamente. Nadie podía negar la delicada belleza del regalo, pero él ya no sabía bien lo que quería.

Su amor, ahora correspondido como en sus mayores sueños, le parecía tan lejano e ilusorio. En un momento de jubiloso orgullo, y firme dignidad se había prometido no volver a flaquear con sus sentimientos, no regresar al laberinto sin salida que significaba amar a Yuuri, pero a veces aquello se volvía tormentosamente difícil.

Además aún persistía el engorroso detalle de que las fuertes lluvias seguían azotando a Pacto de Sangre, y los pueblos aledaños, por lo visto, el Rey no iba a dejar de ejercer su poder con tremendas tempestades hasta que él no regresara, o no lo aceptara. Aquello era por lo demás perturbador, una especie de presión o un acto sumamente romántico de que el monarca lloraba por él.

Agotado de su propia cantaleta mental, lanzó un suspiro desganado.

-Basta, Madre. Si sólo has venido a hablar de Yuuri, te pido que me dejes a solas.

La rubia mujer, tan bella como su retoño lo observo con evidente tristeza unos segundos antes de levantarse de la cama. Por lo visto, Wolfram estaba en un punto de no retorno, mientras a kilómetros de distancia un Rey languidecía de amor, y arrepentimientos por lo perdido, entre medio de una tempestad.

-Celebrare mi cumpleaños en Pacto de Sangre, y espero verte ahí, mi Wolfie-le dijo antes de salir de su habitación. La ex Maou aún tenía la secreta esperanza de que en algo le hubieran ayudado sus palabras a su hijo.

Wolfram dejó caer su cuerpo en su mullida cama minutos después, con las últimas palabras rondando ¿Sería capaz de volver y enfrentarse a esos ojos ónix otra vez?

* * *

><p>Su carruaje, y la comitiva de soldados que su tío Waltorana le asigno, llegaron a Pacto de Sangre al atardecer, apenas unas horas antes de que el cumpleaños de su madre iniciara.<p>

La lluvia aún continuaba.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld, chasqueó la lengua, nervioso y malhumorado, a partes iguales cuando bajo del suntuoso carro. A la entrada lo esperaban algunos sirvientes que solícitos ya bajaban sus pertenencias, y la fuerte presencia de su hermano mayor. Ambos se miraron, y de pronto el rubio se sintió sobrecogido por la presencia de ese hombre que representaba la figura de un padre para él, y quien le había enseñado la maravilla del honor y el deber por su nación. Sin proponérselo, lo abrazo en un acto demasiado espontaneo, del que se avergonzó segundos después, pero fue correspondido al instante.

Sólo allí lo entendió a cabalidad. ¡Por Shinou, como había extrañado su hogar!

Luego de eso se dedico a platicar con Gwendal mientras lo acompañaba a su antigua habitación, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el pinchazo decepcionado de no ver a su Rey ir a su encuentro. Si se suponía que lo amaba ¿Por qué no había ido a recibirlo? Al instante quiso desechar esos arrebatadores pensamientos, pero fue una empresa inútil, pues no lo abandonaron ni siquiera en el momento en que se alistaba para ir a la fiesta.

Y tal cual como se lo esperaba. Su madre se había esmerado por una apoteósica celebración. Toda la decoración era exquisita y ridículamente lujosa, tanto que más que un cumpleaños parecía un matrimonio. Pensar en lo último le hizo dar una vuelta brusca a su estomago, a veces creía que verse a él casado no era más que una quimera, tal vez no estaba destinado simplemente para ser feliz.

Más pronto que tarde se unió a los nobles, y destacados invitados, moviéndose como un ángel hechizante entre la gente, que parecía aún más cautivada que antes con su hermosa presencia. Al parecer la mayoría estaba bastante complacida de volver a verlo, hasta el grado que no se cansaban de alabarlo. Aquello era particularmente perturbador para el demonio, considerando que antes lo llamaban Lord Mocoso-malcriado a sus espaldas, pero para su buena o mala fortuna, no alcanzo a meditar mucho sobre el tema cuando se anunció ceremonialmente la llegada del Maou junto a su agasajada especial.

El rubio tuvo que tragar saliva sonoramente porque la garganta se le seco apenas lo vio entrar.

¡Oh, Shinou! El Rey de los demonios estaba deslumbrante. La sobriedad de su traje negro que hacía juego con su cabello y ojos, no podían más que darle un toque arrebatador. Ese hombre, mitad humano, mitad demonio ahora era un magnifico ejemplar, fuerte y amable, pero poderoso y magnánimo.

Verlo dar el discurso de bienvenida con tanta elocuencia y seguridad, fue como un dulce afrodisiaco para él. Ahora Yuuri ya no se comportaba tan enclenque ante el público, los años y la experiencia le habían sentado muy bien. Sólo le faltaba lo que todos los nobles, y países aliados murmuraban, una consorte.

Era tan irónico que una parte dentro de él deseara que el moreno encontrara a la famosa mujer que le diera todo aquello que el otro en su adolescencia no se cansaba de pregonar; mas por otra parte, quería que fuera hasta él y lo abofeteara.

Wolfram se sintió sumamente patético ante tales pensamientos.

La velada continúo, y el rubio demonio sentía que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo su ánimo se iba volviendo cada vez más gris. Dentro suyo había mantenido una cierta predisposición a como tal vez ocurrirían las cosas al reencontrarse, pero nada parecía estar saliendo como pensó. No había hablado con Yuuri ni una sola vez, y el Rey parecía bastante desenvuelto conversando con los invitados, y entreteniéndose en bailes ocasionales con bellas mazoku.

La forma en que el moreno lo ignoraba lo hirió y encolerizo de sobremanera. Si ese enclenque pretendía jugar así, pues no iba a permitírselo.

Volvería a Bielefeld esa misma noche, y de ser necesario iba a comprometerse con algún noble que escogiera su tío como tanto llevaba insistiéndole.

Ya basta de Yuuri Shibuya.

Haciendo gala de su elegancia natural, atravesó el salón de fiestas, no dejando a nadie indiferente, ni siquiera a su ex prometido que había luchado todo el día por no ir a su encuentro, y se marchó por una puerta lateral.

Al verlo, y comprender sus intenciones, el Maou entro en pánico y se recriminó internamente por hacerle caso a Murata con eso de que ignorara a Wolfram para que este le echara de menos, y lo buscara.

Dejando a los invitados plantados, se fue corriendo detrás de él.

Vio su cabellera rubia justo cuando pretendía comenzar a subir las escaleras en dirección a los aposentos privados.

-¿Me permitirías que habláramos a solas, Wolf?

Su presencia lo pillo desprevenido, y tuvo que aguantar estoicamente el temblor involuntario que se apodero de su cuerpo al escucharlo, no quiso ni girarse a mirarlo pese a que sentía su presencia fuertemente detrás de él. Por Shinou, acababan de irse por el traste sus planes de huir.

-Enclenque, no me parece buena idea-contesto evasivo, dispuesto a irse-Debes volver a la fiesta. No es propio de un Rey abandonar un evento por capricho.

Yuuri inspiró una gran bocanada de aire buscando paciencia, y cogió por uno de sus codos al demonio girándolo con suavidad para que lo encarara.

-Por favor-le rogó, clavando su mirada en la verde. Sentía que no podía más después de una eternidad de no tenerlo cerca.

Ante la intensidad de la mirada oscura, al rubio no le quedo de otra más que asentir en silencio.

Ambos subieron las escaleras sobrecogidos por un intenso silencio. Ambos corazones dando tumbos frenéticos, y sin encontrar la valentía suficiente para decirse algo.

Yuuri guió a Wolfram hasta su habitación en penumbras, el antiguo aposento que ambos compartían cuando estaban comprometidos. Realmente le sentó mal al rubio volver a ese lugar, tan lleno de recuerdos, tan inundado de la mezcla de olores que constituían a su Rey.

Debía poner distancias rápidamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?-lo cuestionó alejándose del otro lo más que pudo.

-Creí que te lo imaginarias, Wolf-Yuuri bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose nervioso y vulnerable ante la presencia de ese bello ser-Te amo, y quiero una vida contigo, para siempre. Por favor, quédate conmigo. Elígeme. Te juro que dedicare mi vida a recompensarte por todo el daño del pasado.

Wolfram desvió la mirada azorado.

-Si me amaras como dices, entonces… ¿Por qué me ignoraste toda la noche? ¿Por qué andabas bailando con esas?-no pudo evitar el reproche cargado de celos, pese a que quería lucir frío y distante. Aparentemente no era muy bueno en eso cuando se trataba del moreno.

El Rey frunció el ceño hasta que entendió la reacción del rubio. Sus poco disimulados celos fueron una inyección llena de placer, aún podía provocar reacciones en el otro. Por un tiempo, ante las nulas respuestas de Wolfram a sus cartas, creía haberlo perdido para siempre.

-Porque soy un enclenque que le hizo caso a Murata, cuando lo único que he deseado toda la noche es estrecharte a ti entre mis brazos-le contestó mientras se acercaba a Wolfram, disfrutando de acorralarlo contra una de las paredes.

-Yuuri…

El demonio de fuego no alcanzo a decir ni una palabra más ya que los dedos del Maou sobre sus labios lo callaron.

-Lo siento. No puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti. He esperado demasiado.

Y lo besó. Su boca se movió hambrienta sobre la de su ex prometido, desarmándolo con su intensa entrega, buscando el calor de su lengua y saliva, buscando adueñarse de todo de él.

El mazoku soltó un jadeo, que lo conmocionó hasta a él mismo. Su Rey le estaba haciendo cosas con sus labios que no creía que existieran, y su cuerpo entero ardió de anhelo cuando el moreno inició una nueva excursión por su piel.

Yuuri movió la boca de esos adictivos labios, y dejó un rastro de fuego y saliva desde la clavícula hasta el pulso que latía desesperado en la pálida garganta. La tierna boca del demonio temblaba, y sus largas pestañas descendieron hasta cubrir la luz de sus esmeraldas. El rubio sabía que debía detenerlo. Por su propia cordura debían parar. Pero el Rey movía la boca tan despacio, con tal ternura, llevando a cabo una exploración demencialmente erótica, que el otro era incapaz de detenerlo.

Wolfram intentó con desesperación poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-¿Por…por qué me haces esto?

El moreno entrelazó sus dedos, y se llevó su mano hasta el pecho, estrujándola contra su fuerte musculatura, allí en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Porque estas ligado a mí, porque te amo-le susurro con la voz enronquecida.

El demonio se estremeció e intentó apartar la mano, quiso poner distancia entre ellos, algo al parecer tan necesario en esos momentos.

-Crees que lo estoy, pero no- Wolfram se percató de que, aunque su cabeza entendía con claridad que debía moverse, luchar, su cuerpo era incapaz de hacerlo.

-No es posible que de verdad pienses que puedes alejarte de mí ahora que has venido al castillo.

-Te estas volviendo arrogante, enclenque-le murmuro con la garganta seca. Toda la habitación le parecía un infierno en llamas, y le costaba respirar.

-Aunque sea un enclenque, debo soñar que eso aún te gusta de mí-el moreno enterró el rostro en las olas de oro que caían por los costados del bello rostro de su ex prometido-Me encanta como hueles-sin que el otro se lo esperara, deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la fina camisa de seda blanca, y abrió los dedos para abarcar el máximo de piel.

Aquella sensación superaba la más alocada de las fantasías. Era tan excitante. Adentrarse en Wolfram, y fundirse con él, sentirlo al fin a su lado, poder tocar su piel sin un despertar agónico, y solitario.

-Pensaba que íbamos a hablar-dijo el demonio un poco desesperado, y temeroso de estar perdiendo el control. Sus brazos parecían tener voluntad propia, y ya se deslizaban por el cuello de Yuuri. Por un momento casi utópico, cerró los ojos y saboreó el calor de su cuerpo pegado al otro en el frescor de la noche.

-Estoy hablando contigo, Wolf-le susurro él-¿No oyes lo que te digo?

¿Cómo no iba a oírle? Dentro de su cuerpo, Wolfram sintió la ardiente necesidad estallar como un volcán. Le deseaba, y él lo necesitaba ¿De veras podía ser tan sencillo? ¿Sólo debían bajar las barreras y entregarse?

Hubiese querido llegar a pensar más, per Yuuri pegó su boca a la suya, un poco descontrolado por hacerse paso entre sus labios y adueñarse otra vez de esa sedosa cavidad. El moreno extendió la mano sobre su garganta y lo atrajo hacía él, abrazándolo como si fuera una parte de él mismo, apretándolo como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, y no pudiera estar sin su presencia. Bajó la mano por su cintura, y la dejó descansar ahí, excitado con desesperación, pero con una fingida tranquilidad, pues sabía ante todo que con el mazoku debía obrar con firmeza y cuidado, o perdería la última carta que se había puesto a jugar.

Todo o nada.

-Tú eres lo único que necesito-Declaró Yuuri con la voz ronca acariciando con ternura sus rubios y sedosos mechones- No me dejes-Le rogó antes de volver a besarlo mientras el demonio se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza.

Fue recostándolo con delicadeza sobre la mullida cama. Ninguno de los dos percibió la frialdad de la superficie, al contrario, sus cuerpos ardían ahora que el Maou repartía besos desesperados sobre el inmaculado cuello de su amado.

Sus dientes mordisquearon ávidos la pálida piel haciendo que un gemido de placer brotara desde los labios del rubio; el mero sonido lo enloqueció, y se detuvo para contemplarlo con la sangre en sus venas ardiendo de necesidad, miró sus mejillas sonrojadas, la agitada respiración en el sube y baja de su pecho, los cabellos repartidos por las desordenadas colchas, sus manos crispadas en sus brazos ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con tenerlo así? Infinitas, y ahora por fin seria suyo.

-Eres… precioso. Lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida-jadeo completamente excitado, sorbiendo con sus ojos ónix la figura de su enamorado. En esos instantes estaba pletórico, poder gozar del mazoku era más de lo que podía desear o esperar-…no puedo creer que seas mío.

Wolfram cerró los ojos extasiado, se estaba dejando llevar, sin siquiera esperárselo los besos y palabras de Yuuri habían demolido sus barreras, y ya no quería pensar más, sólo sentir. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, a medida que su piel reaccionaba a las manos del moreno, quien intrépido estaba llevándose consigo la camisa de seda blanca que portaba. Con ansias el demonio buscó sus labios y guió sus manos hasta su tórax desnudo, dónde la piel se volvía rápidamente sensible y necesitada. Yuuri sonrió complacido. Deseaba sentirlo cerca, que no dejara de acariciarlo mientras sus propias manos se encargaban con cierta torpeza de quitarle la ropa oscura al otro.

De un momento a otro Lord Bielefeld sólo se agitaba inundado de placer, gimiendo cada vez que su Rey besaba o tocaba aquellas zonas sensibles de su cuerpo. Cuando la última prenda que los separaba hubo desaparecido, un golpe de realidad los sobrecogió al estar piel con piel, sumidos en una pasión tan enloquecedora, que parecían haber sido creados sólo para vivir ese momento.

Los orbes ónixs del Maou, ahora teñidos por el deseo, lo miraron buscando algún resquicio de duda, no continuaría si es que su demonio se arrepentía o dudaba. Era completamente incapaz de obligarlo a algo por más que lo deseara.

-¿Estas seguro, Wolf? No deseo hacerte daño-preguntó llenado su rostro de besos con devoción.

Wolfram supo que esa pregunta encerraba mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Confió en ti a pesar de todo, enclenque idiota-susurro mirándolo con afecto antes de sentirlo entrar en él con extrema lentitud.

Una corriente de dolor lo atravesó cuando sintió la intromisión , pero prontamente Yuuri lo ayudo a calmarse besándolo suavemente , tranquilizándolo con sus caricias cargadas de amor hasta que ya no hubo más dolor , y algo más primitivo se despertó en ambos , una urgencia de sentirse cada vez más cerca , más rápido , más profundo.

Su espalda perfectamente blanca se arqueó con violencia cuando el clímax estaba a sus puertas, una fuerte explosión lo sobrecogió cayendo antes que su amante, que se convulsionó unos segundos después, antes de apoyarse sobre el tembloroso cuerpo que luchaba por calmarse al igual que el suyo.

La sonrisa que le dio Yuuri mientras acariciaba sus claros cabellos, sin duda era lo más hermoso que había visto, pero se cuido de no decir nada, simplemente cerró sus pupilas abandonándose al sueño.

* * *

><p>El fuerte sonido del agua golpeteando contra las ventanas, comenzó a sacarlo de su agradable letargo, por eso se removió somnoliento entre las colchas, con las que no recordaba haberse cubierto; Abrió sus ojos sintiéndose muy cansado, adolorido. Se enderezó cubriendo su desnudez, y en seguida sus cejas se arquearon, disgustadas.<p>

La habitación real estaba silenciosa y vacía, solitaria. Sin proponérselo, una fuerte presión en el pecho lo asustó, junto a unas ganas terribles de echarse a llorar.

Iba a levantarse a despotricar contra el mundo, y de paso a partir en trocitos al Maou con su poderosa espada, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió despacio, y por ella apareció el Rey con su torso al descubierto. Yuuri se quedo parado en el umbral observando intensamente al demonio sobre la cama, quien se sonrojo violentamente ante el intenso escrutinio, y la vergüenza que lo embargo súbitamente por los recuerdos subidos de tono entre ambos.

Sus cabellos revueltos y la expresión perdida en Wolfram encendieron el deseo al instante del Maou.

-¿Dónde estabas?- lo increpó el rubio mientras lo veía caminar hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Bañándome. Te veías demasiado adorable dormido como para despertarte-contesto inclinándose para besar su hombro, saboreando el dulce sabor de su piel-¿Te encuentras bien?

Wolfram parpadeó confundido, no entendía a que se refería el moreno hasta que la mano de él en su cadera le dio la respuesta.

-Sí…-Ambos buscaron sus labios al mismo tiempo, hambrientos el uno del otro-…Me siento perfectamente bien…-logro decir entre jadeos-…qué… ¿qué será de nosotros ahora enclenque?- pudo apenas formular la pregunta cuando recupero el aliento.

-Nos casaremos, y no te dejare ir jamás aunque no me quieras-respondió simplemente Yuuri, colocándose sobre el rubio.

El contacto de sus cuerpos quemó sus entrañas, anticipándose. Sus manos exploraron ansiosas su piel, sabiéndose correspondidos por las aceleradas respiraciones que comenzaban a inundar el cuarto.

-¿Estas…seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? Aún no sé si te he perdonado-preguntó mientras besaba el fibroso torso del moreno.

Yuuri detuvo sus caricias tomándolo de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, deseando transmitirle todo aquello que sentía, aquello que le costaba tanto exteriorizar en palabras, y que desde un principio fue la causa de sus problemas. Su cobardía y silencio.

-Sí-beso delicadamente su respingada nariz, y en seguida con rapidez, lo abofeteo-Serás mi consorte porque te amo- continuo ante el rostro estupefacto del rubio. Ahora besaba sus mejillas, logrando que pequeñas risitas salieran de la boca contraria que no podía creer tanta dicha-Te adoro, y aunque me tome años conseguiré que me perdones completamente. Sé que deberé luchar por oír de ti un "Te amo" y "Te perdono", pero te tendré paciencia porque lo eres todo para mi-Wolfram lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y él le sonrió. ¡Por Shinou! Aquello era su sueño echo realidad-¿Cuántos hijos quie…-no le permitió terminar pues el rubio lo atrajo hacia si besándolo con ímpetu.

Mientras se volvían a unir otra vez, Wolfram desistió de sus planes de abandonar por completo a Yuuri Shibuya. Ahora le quedaba claro que su enclenque iba a esforzarse por él. Quizás aún no terminaba de aceptarlo, pero sabía que más temprano que tarde iba a darle el sí, y aquel día los días y noches de tempestad terminarían para Shin Makoku.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco especialmente a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capí pasado. Son unos amores!<strong>

**-Kira Kuran:** Hola bella! Ojala estes muchisimo mejor, eres una linda persona. Uff aunque siga la lluvia para los aldeanos, al menos el parcito siguió junto, ojala te haya gustado el final. Miles de abrazos, y gracias por el apoyo! :)

**-Amed:** Hola! Oh, Gracias! es un honor que consideres bueno el fic, espero te guste el final, y si es que puedo decidirme por una idea seguir apoyando el fandom en español, yo igual creo que le faltan más fics. Abrazos, y gracias por tu dulce apoyo.

**-Izumi Masen v.B :** Jojojo mmm creo que el lemon no me salió muy salvajae, y es que sentí que debía ser más emocional, espero no defraudarte, de todas maneras en mi próximo proyecto prometo ser más picante XD. Gracias por el review. Besos!

**-NUMENEESSE:** Me demore en la conti, pero lo temine XD. Mmm bueno Yuuri no lo reconquisto del todo, pero es que debía costarle o no? es muy enclenque XD. Bueno = gracias por dejarme review, ojala te guste el final.

**-Azula 1991:** Gracias! Que linda eres! Sí, Yuuri lo dio todo por el todo, esperemos que haya valido la pena. Cariños!

**-sinideas:** Hola! Aquí fue el final, esperemos tu opinión :)


End file.
